


Bleachers

by hellareyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Family Problems, Femslash, Foster Siblings, Girls Basketball, Highschool AU, MRA Leo Valdez, No Magic AU, Sapphic, everyone's a lesbian, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth just wants to be a cute girlfriend who sits by herself at her girlfriend's basketball games and watches even though she doesn't know the sport. Drew is one of these girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sapphic Motives

Annabeth grabbed her books quickly and stuffed them in her bag quickly as the bell rang. Her last class of the day was over and she wanted to get out as quickly as possible. She loved school, that wasn’t why she wanted to leave. It was because of Reyna. Being around her made her feel something and the only way she could better explain what it was, was by spending more time with her. Reyna’s last class was down the hall from Annabeth’s Latin class and she needed to find a way to casually follow her to whatever he afterschool activity was so she could see her. This was always a feat. Her and Reyna had known each other through mutual friends before highschool, but this year they started hanging out more.  
Doing this led Annabeth to suspect she had a crush on Reyna. Her forever racing mind made it hard to decipher her emotions, so she just awkwardly smiled at her in the halls. The past few weeks had been Annabeth promising to herself to get herself closer to Reyna, but she ended up chickening out every time. Not today, she thought to herself, as she stepped out the door with her bag over her shoulder searching for a purple backpack and long black hair. Looking up occasionally and smiling often as to look natural Annabeth followed Reyna through the crowds hoping today would be the day. Sprinting a bit Annabeth just about caught up to Reyna and grabbed her shoulder to start talking to her, when she felt a tap on her own shoulder.  
“Hey Anna, do you want to go get lunch sometime at Chiron.” Leo asked Annabeth with a smirk upon his face.  
Annabeth groaned softly, cleared her throat, and as respectfully as possible replied, “Hey Leo, again please don’t call me Anna, and maybe. Last time when you took me to Starbucks you ended up trying to hook up with me. I don’t know if I led you on and I’m sorry if I did, but I would only be going as friends. So no thanks.” Annabeth responded as if she was programmed to turn down fuckboys.  
Leo’s nearly constant pick up lines made her want to puke. She sincerely hoped he had short term memory loss, because otherwise she would have to assume he was indeed an asshole. He had been a great friend in middle school, but now he kept checking her out during engineering class. Anyway he was keeping her from seeing where Reyna had gone. She was panicked and looking around but trying to stay focused.  
“Yeah, I get it, babe. I’m too much for you to handle. You think dating me will be a rollercoaster and even a kiss might put you into shock. Not all da ladies can handle me.” Leo replied with a look that some could interpret as sexy, as Annabeth threw up in her mouth.  
Annabeth knew that deep, deep, deep down Leo truly cared for her, but she had trouble believing that as he was being a dictionary definition of a fuckboy. His efforts to seduce her were cute when they were middle schoolers, but once she gave a speech at a school assembly on LGBT+ rights, outing herself she thought he would get the message. He hadn’t and kept persisting.  
“Ok cool Leo,” she said not looking at him and instead searching for a purple backpack, “but I don’t want too fuck you or any boy for that matter.” She then ran away.  
Her group of friends from middle school had stayed together mostly when Annabeth reached high school, but Leo’s once cute immaturity left him stranded and now friendless. Sometimes Annabeth told Percy how she felt bad but then he reminded her of when Leo was caught masturbating in school. Just the memory made Annabeth want to throw up.  
Running down the F stairwell had been a good decision and Annabeth was seeing Reyna from afar at the top of the stairs. Crouching and using her elbows, probably hurting a boob or two, Annabeth pushed her way through more crowds of students eager to go home with a greater desire. Pushing to get ten feet behind Reyna was solely from girl crush force. Annabeth felt a girlish giggle coming up that felt like ichor instead of the ICK she felt around Leo.  
“Oh fuck,” she said to herself. She totally had a crush on Reyna. Percy’s teasing was totally right, her emotions were like that of your average teenage girl. Oh the mediocrity of puberty.  
Reyna turned the corner toward the gyms and Annabeth did as well. The hallway were beginning to thin out and Reyna was bound to notice Annabeth’s presence soon. An awkward conversation was on it’s way and Annabeth could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps Reyna was going to lift weights, or go to a sports tryout, or go to a clinic. Annabeth was athletic, but her sports weren’t as physical as Reyna’s probably were from her guesses. She was more of a rock climbing or fencing or ping pong kind of gal. Not a basketball or rugby or volleyball girl like Reyna was based on her Facebook page.  
Annabeth would do a lot of things for a crush. Trying out for a sport she hated was not one of them. Watching a game or twenty would be a doable for a girl who was doable, so she was hoping that Pantheon High School was having a game today. Otherwise she would never be able to date a girl she tried and failed to play a sport with more than once. Joining the softball team in seventh grade to spend more time with Drew Tanaka was a total mistake, especially because Drew only joined to spend more time with Thalia.  
It was funny looking back on it now, but Annabeth could not have a repeat of middle school lesbian drama. That was not a fun time for anybody. That whole time of her life was trash. Her following Reyna around was kinda middle school of her, but she was the only attractive, single, not close friend, lesbian at Pantheon. Dating close friends was a no no, so she had to get with Reyna.  
Suddenly the brunette put her purple bag down and grabbed a smaller purple bag and pulled sneakers and a jersey out. Reyna would turn around soon and see Annabeth who had no good reason to be by the gyms she realized. She could easily bullshit that she had left her phone with her gym uniform or something else. Not finding it could be easily blamed on her being a doofus and having it in her bag the whole time. It had to be the most logical white lie. But crushes don’t make you logical, so Annabeth did not say that. Instead she said something stupid, which crushes do make you.  
“What’s up A-Beth?” Reyna said using her cute pet name for her, “Why are you by the gyms? I didn’t realize you did a sport. Or are you here for something else?” Reyna said glancing at the health offices with a smirk where condoms were handed out like mints.  
Annabeth laughed nervously. She didn’t know why, Reyna wasn’t that funny. But she was really cute and strong and tall and smart, and suddenly she wasn’t thinking logically.  
“I’m here for something else but it's to see the basketball game not to see a health teacher.” Annabeth said smiling not knowing why.  
Reyna ripped her shirt off revealing a black bra right in the hallway. The scene sent shivers down Annabeth’s back and to other places. Her face had lit up and she motioned toward the gym. Before going into the locker room to properly change Reyna explained she was on the varsity basketball team and really was glad Annabeth had come to watch her play. She looked like sunshine as she bounced into the locker room while unclasping her bra.  
Annabeth gulped. She was so lucky that Reyna wasn’t here for a practice and instead a game. Hoping she wouldn’t look bored during the game Annabeth walked right into the gyms pushing both doors so they swung open. Finding a spot on the bleachers wasn’t too hard because it looked like the other attendants were girlfriends and some boyfriends on one half. Parents and younger siblings were slowly arriving now and filling up the other half of the bleachers. Each half wasn’t really a half. More like a quarter and two fourths of it were totally empty. Girls basketball did not bring the crowds that the football games brought in the fall.  
Annabeth looked for a familiar face trying to find an ally to sit with during the basketball game. She didn’t know much about basketball and sitting with someone she knew would help. Maybe it would be more obvious to Reyna that she was here to watch her play if she sat on the bleachers. Would that be a good thing though? Maybe, following her on Instagram and liking her latest photo didn’t count as flirting and she should wait to make an advance.  
So she scanned the crowd again hoping to see someone she knew. In the crowd of students Annabeth saw Drew who was here to watch Piper and Thalia play. Piper was Drew’s foster sister for the past few weeks. Piper was quite mysterious, but Annabeth thought she was pretty cool. Trying to get the two girl’s attention Annabeth walked towards their spot on the bleachers. They were separated from the parents’ half and the students’. Almost like a neutral territory that Annabeth could enter without fear of odd looks.  
“Hey, you’re Annabeth, right?” Piper asked with a hopeful grin.  
Annabeth nodded as Drew reached out and grabbed her hand. This made Annabeth’s heart briefly skip a beat. She reminded herself of Thalia and Drew’s status to calm her heart. Drew smiled at Annabeth so sweetly it could have given her a toothache.  
“Yup,” Annabeth replied to Piper smiling, “that’s me! You’re here to see Drew’s friend, right?”  
Drew gave the closeted wink to Annabeth to tell her that Piper knew Drew was more than Thalia’s friend. It was almost a secret language the two, and every slightly out queer person was involved in. Piper’s awkwardness seemed to show her acknowledgement of the wink. Was Piper gay? Annabeth wondered this as Reyna and the rest of the Titan’s basketball team came out on the court.  
Reyna looked beautiful in the purple jersey with an orange number seven. A black sports bra could be seen under the jersey and it made Annabeth feel hot again. She could feel herself blushing red. It looked to Annabeth like Reyna was blushing while she adjusted her bra straps and then gave a small wave towards Annabeth. Her red cheeks were probably from her warm ups, and the wave could have been for any of the three girls, but Annabeth still felt her heart flutter afterwards.  
The buzzer went off and the timer started indicating the start of the game. Reyna wasn’t benched which Annabeth thanked her stars for. Now she could look at her without any indication of her ulterior motives Her sapphic ulterior motives to watch a hot girl play basketball.  
“Reyna! Whoo!” Annabeth cheered along with an overly excited Drew and a very obviously bored Piper.  
Why was Piper even here, Annabeth wondered as the other girl yawned furiously. Sure, she was Drew’s sister but they weren’t attached at the hip. Perhaps Drew was taking care of Piper, because Piper was still getting used to going to Pantheon and didn’t have friends yet. Why did Annabeth care though? Scolding herself for being nosey, Annabeth went back to watching the game. It seemed like the Titans were winning, but Annabeth didn’t really know basketball.  
She played in elementary school, but that was long ago. Not having a competitive sports family really put her to a disadvantage so she quit. Mr. Chase would have much rather have Annabeth make a train model than risk a concussion. That reminded her, she hadn’t texted her dad yet. She checked her phone to see it was 3:45. He wasn’t home yet, but she decided to text him so he wouldn’t blame her when her step-brothers bit the dog. School had let out almost an hour ago and only God knew what havoc they had wrecked since then.  
She began texting that she had stayed behind at school when Drew erupted in cheering. Annabeth looked to see Thalia had replaced Reyna in the game. Reyna looked peeved and gave an annoyed look at Annabeth motioning towards the coach. Annabeth smiled hoping she looked cute. She knew Reyna did. This was the perfect moment, so Annabeth texted her father of her whereabouts.  
“Annabeth, why are you even here? Don’t you have somewhere better to be.” Piper asked Annabeth sarcastically. She didn’t know how to reply so she simply didn’t.  
Luckily Drew butted in, “Piper, what the hell! That’s so rude to Annabeth and the players. Girl’s basketball is a sport that’s fun. What more reason does she need to come see a game?”  
“Yup, so exciting,” Piper said sarcastically glancing at the cheerleaders who were half asleep, “I’m on the edge of my seat.”  
Annabeth didn’t think that was fair considering the cheerleaders had always been asleep at games, but she didn’t speak up in fear someone would bite her.  
“If you’re gonna be such a spoilsport hang out with Silena.” Drew told Piper, referencing her other sister.  
“I would, but she’s the worst and Aphrodite won’t let me be alone in case I steal a car or some shit.” Piper shot back.  
Annabeth was now stuck with two sisters in a family thing and would like more than anything to leave. The only thing stopping her was the lingering thought that Reyna would hate her if she didn’t stay till the end of the game. Was watching cute girls play a sport she didn’t get really worth it? Annabeth couldn’t decide so she stayed where she was on the bleachers.  
“It's not my fault you’re a juvie kid,” Drew snapped back quickly realizing her mistake and turning red.  
“Fuck you, Drew you’re such a bitch you know that right?” yelled Piper so the whole gym seemed to pause.  
Piper wiped her bronze hair out of her face, grabbed her bag, and the sped down the bleacher steps tears streaming down her face. Her sister still looked shocked and just stared at the ground hoping that only the floor could see her tears flowing. Annabeth felt like someone had grabbed the air out of her. The entire room was quiet and awkward, but the game kept playing like nobody had heard the squabble.


	2. Heart flutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Piper just stormed out Drew stays to watch her girlfriend play basketball but mostly fight referees. Annabeth hopes she has a relationship that perfect one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i get writers aren't supposed to have favorite stories but this is mine. I hope the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder is true, because after four months of waiting you should all be in love with this story I love. This chapter isn't very eventful, put plot needs to be moved along not just have big dramatic events happen.

Drew stood up and held her hand as if to grab Piper. Annabeth still felt so awkward from just sitting next to Drew. She wanted to help her go after Piper, but she knew family problems were not something to be meddled with by outsiders. Annabeth looked over at Drew again to see her now sitting down crying with her head against her knees. The rest of the gym had resumed pretending they were normal so now it was just Annabeth feeling uncomfortable, Piper gone, and Drew crying. Moving over on the bleachers to comfort Drew, Annabeth began patting her back as if to say that she knew what she was going through.  
“Drew… I’m so sorry,” Annabeth finally said as she leaned closer to Drew’s face to see the tears slipping down her face.   
Drew straightened her back and wiped her tears with her thumbs and shook her head to clear the rest from her face.  
“It's not your fault that Piper is insecure. Oh shit there I go again, being a bitch.” She laughed to herself with embarrassment and self hatred shining through each breath.  
Annabeth sighed understanding exactly how Drew was feeling. The hating, the embarrassment, the helplessness. How do you help someone who doesn’t want to be helped she thought to herself. She felt her need to help either Piper or Drew, but she knew she couldn't do anything to help one without angering the other in this situation. She just sat there with a tearstained Drew Tanaka and tried to concentrate on watching a sport she thought was stupid all because of a hot girl.  
Annabeth put her elbows on her thighs as she watched and placed her head in her hands to put herself in a more comfortable position to watch the game. The bleachers were still extremely uncomfortable, but she felt as if it was helping somewhat to change sitting positions and head placement.   
Trying to focus on the game was proving more difficult than Annabeth had guessed it would be for her. Ten beautiful, muscular, tall girls all on one court with a forever moving ball was hard for her, but the loudness of the gymnasium, and all the players on the bench were causing Annabeth’s attention to be moving from one thing to the next in a span of seconds. Sports were designed for kids with ADHD to play not to watch she thought to herself while laughing at her stupid observation.   
Suddenly she learned a sound higher pitched and louder than should be allowed in her book. Annabeth glanced down to the courts to see an annoyed Reyna and a girl with a yellow jersey on the ground looking irritated at Reyna while holding her leg to her chest like she was in pain. A salt and pepper haired man with stubble wearing a referee zebra shirt, was looking down at the girl on the ground sympathetically and occasionally looking at Reyna disapprovingly as if to say, “What the fuck, man?”  
Annabeth was worried, if Reyna was in the wrong in hurting someone she felt guilty for liking her. Since when was basketball a violent sport? She hoped the girl had just slipped and was blaming Reyna, but Reyna would still get suspended from playing and put on a brave face, and then with her new free time hang out with Annabeth and then…  
“That’s not what happened at all!” Annabeth was knocked back into reality and out of her fantasy about Reyna from a scream coming from the court, “She slipped and Reyna had been on defense for her. She was just playing the game. It isn’t Reyna’s fault that the Memphis team are a bunch of babies.” That person on the court was Thalia Grace.   
“Now calm down missy, I’m not here to tease schools” he tried to reply thoughtfully before Thalia interjected.   
“I am not a missy, sir. My name is Thalia Grace. At least call me three or Grace for godsake. It’s on the back of my freaking jersey.” Thalia seemed pissed as usual.   
A young woman was walking over to Thalia now. She had olive skin and looked to be in her twenties. Annabeth assumed she was the coach, but she thought all coaches were teachers at school and she had never seen this woman in her life.   
“Sir you should respect my players. They all are very close and thoughtful of each other and their competitors, we would never have a player who hurt someone on the court.” She glanced over at Thalia with a look that said “I’m handling it” or something to that extent.  
Annabeth hoped Reyna would still be able to play in games, if she was in trouble. This was her best excuse to come and see her. She then scolded herself for being so selfish but the feeling of wanting to be near Reyna didn’t go away. Maybe the possibility of having to seek her out to be near her made her heart jitter, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she had to feel uncomfortable to truly be in love properly.  
“Oh no,” Annabeth heard Drew whisper to herself with a shocked face filled with worry.  
Annabeth looked back to the court to see an angry red faced Thalia sitting on a chair on the sidelines while a girl with crazy red hair came out on court. Annabeth thought that she had shared a painting class with her first semester, but wasn’t sure. Reyna was still on the court, and the girl clutching her shin had gone to the side lines and a woman was sitting by her with a white bag with a red cross on it.   
It seemed everything was going well in the game, despite Annabeth spending most of the game picking at her nails, staring at Reyna, and anything besides truly watching the game. She felt guilty for not watching. Drew seemed to be mostly playing Candy Crush™ not really perfect girlfriend material Annabeth thought, but how could she know. She had never kissed a girl before let alone date one, and before she did that she would have to get to know the girl, so she went back to watching the game.   
Reyna was playing well Annabeth thought to herself. None of her passes ended up in the hands of the other team, and she made both her shots at the hoop. Annabeth made sure she cheered louder and bigger than Drew did when that happened. It would make her seem better in comparison. After Reyna’s first shot when Annabeth shouted, she thought she saw Reyna wink right at her. It could have been her trying to get something out of her eye, it could have not even happened, but Annabeth’s heart fluttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna tells Annabeth to come to the basketball team's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!! It has been a year but my ADHD brain decided tonight was a great time to add a chapter to a dead fanfic. This is basically a zombie. I'm bringing a dead fic back to life?

ONE WEEK LATER

“Hey, Annabeth?” The shout seemed more like a question than a greeting, but Annabeth still was nodded once she turned around from her locker to see Reyna. The girl was flawless as always with mascara and eyeliner that looked stunning and an outfit that put Drew Tanaka to shame. She usually never saw Reyna wearing makeup and she was surprised how confidently she could pull it off. It must be some special occasion she wondered to herself.  
“You were at the basketball game last week against Niles and I just want to know if you want to come to our game tonight. It’s the last one in the tournament, and afterwards there’s a party. A lot of people bring their friends who aren’t on the team so I wanted you to come.” Reyna informed Annabeth cooly.  
Annabeth knew who usually came to those parties. People’s girlfriends or people that they wanted to be their girlfriend. She also knew what usually happened at those parties. Drinking, drugs, and hookups were the norm for Pantheon’s student body to enjoy on the weekend. Student athletes usually didn’t drink or do anything like that during the season out of fear of being cut, but if it was the last game in a tournament it was going to be a student athlete version of Mardi Gras. This would be everything she despised about high school, but considering the implications of Reyna inviting her it would also be everything she loved about high school.  
“That sounds so fun,” Annabeth replied cheerily holding back her sarcasm, “I’ll totally be there. That’s why you’re dressed up, right?” She tried to be flirty but failed.  
“This?” Reyna said motioning towards her garb, “Nah this is for a photoshoot we have with the school newspaper. Apparently being in the state finals is a big deal or something.” She said with a laugh.  
Annabeth felt embarrassed. Of course she wasn’t dressed up for a party that would take place in at least eight hours. Reyna probably thought Annabeth was a total dork who thought a high school party involved cake and pin the tail on the donkey. Sure, she had never been to a high school party before, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t seen Mean Girls before. She knew what to expect from tonight based on her extensive tv show watching.  
“Don’t dress like I am for tonight please. Drew is planning it with Thalia and I really hope they don’t make it crazy extravagant. I just want to chill.” Reyna quickly blurted.  
Annabeth smiled. She was so sweet, but did she even like her?


End file.
